


Save me

by GiGiixD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Fluff, Hurt, Love, M/M, Not really just the effects, Sexy smut, Smut, Top Dean, cries, human!Cas, human!Gabriel, human!Meg, of the mark of cain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGiixD/pseuds/GiGiixD





	

"March 5, 1985

  
Today, I killed a spider. To protect itself it, it rolled up into a ball. The thing is instead of smashing it with my finger. I drowned it in water. Watching the spider open up again for air and die shortly after. After that I asked for repentance."

My name is Dean. Dean Winchester. Son of Mary and John Winchester. Brother of Samuel Winchester or Sammy.

I don't want to be apart of this anymore. The hunter life. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. I don't want to put up with this. I wish I was normal. I wish I had a future. Kids, a wife, whatever. A normal apple pie life.

That'll never happen though. I am a monster, who enjoys ripping the throats out of innocent people. A womanizer who enjoys to play with women. A low life douche bag. Yep, that's me, alright.

There's nothing that'll change my way of living. As a matter of fact, I actually enjoy what I do. It's not so hard. Killing monsters takes bit off the edge. What really gets my blood boiling is normal people. Since the Mark of Cain still has a bit of effect on me, I can only do so much. 

The effects are brutal and the yearn to kill gets even bigger. The way those monsters die is gut wrenching. Sometimes I can't believe it's my own two hands that do such a thing.

"December 11, 2000

  
Today, I killed a man. To protect himself he fought. The thing is instead of killing him instantly.. I tortured him. Watching him scream in agony and finally ripping his head off with my bare hands. This time I felt no pain, no shame. I enjoyed watching him scream. Watching him beg for mercy. A random stranger whom I have no connection with nor did I know who he was. I felt no regret."

My only wish is to not harm a innocent person. I'll would never forgive myself.


End file.
